Moonlight Sonata v2
by fujoshigirl289
Summary: Akashi suddenly found out that he has a fiancee and on top of that it's a guy. Forced by his father, Akashi started living with Tetsuya Kuroko his fiancee. Akashi acts cold towards Tetsuya. Will these two get along and completely fall in love with each other? Or something/someone will break them apart. Akakuro. YAOI. Ratings will change. There's Probably an angst.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Okay so let me start by saying I'm sorry. I'm a rather fickle minded person and goes to what I feel the most. I deleted the first one which turns out to be a prototype since I didn't feel a thing when I wrote it. My sister told me that Teacher x student story isn't really a nice plot to go with that's why I changed it at. But if you really want me to write one just PM me and I will make a one-shot for it…

Anyways just be warned that this fic will be M rated and there will be heavy H-scenes [as I put it]. I'm not really sure of the angst but there will be one and I don't know if it will be as good as my previous work. [Good luck to me]

**Prologue**

**Yume**

"**Even if the mind forgets; the body remembers"**

**-Tsubasa chronicles [**I think it was Yuko that said that**]**

It was as if I had fallen into a deep sleep.

It felt like I was having a dream. In that dream I saw a boy with the same eyes as me, the same blue hair as me, and the same face as me. However, for some reason even if that guy looks like me he is different; it was as if he's the opposite of me. In that dream, that guy is very happy, in that dream he seems to not worry about a single thing and in that dream he never felt a single tinge of loneliness instead; I know that he feels what it is to love. Something I could never do.

Alongside that person is someone whom I could not recognize, but one thing I am sure of is that he has red hair and a pair of red and gold eyes. As I look at him I suddenly feel my chest hurt and ask myself, why does he seem familiar? Why does my heart feel a very unsettling feeling as he gaze upon the person who looks like me? As he gazes at him I know that it is full of love. And in that moment as I saw that that person is being loved, I suddenly feel jealous; for love is something I could never have.

The two of them look so happy; it was as if, just being the two of them together is enough. That just by knowing they have each other, they can surpass anything that will be thrown to them. They are in love, I am sure of it.

Suddenly I heard a tune. It was a soft and slow melody and as I hear it it feels like my heart is being dragged and a sense of nostalgia struck me. It is the first time I had heard such melody yet strangely enough it felt so familiar.

"_I love you"_ I heard the redhead said and the person who looks like me smiled tenderly, and then he held the redhead's hand and responded _"I love you too"._

A strange tear fell into my eyes as I look at them, the emotions that they have for each other is so strong. My chest suddenly hurts and I think I'm about to cry.

Why? Why am I feeling like this? Why does my heart hurt as I look at them?

As I turn back my attention to them I heard the redhead said _"You are mine forever, Tetsuya"_

_Tetsuya? Who the hell is Tetsuya?_ I saw the blue head smiled and nod, no way; we share the same name as me. He must be Tetsuya; however, for some reasons I know that that person is me. But at the same time he is not me.

I'm confused I don't know what to think anymore. Do I know that person? But why couldn't I remember him? Who is he? Why is that happening? Why?

I was about to go towards them when I realize I couldn't, I tried to but no matter how I try my attempts are futile. Then before I knew it everything becomes distorted and everything went black.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

I found myself sitting straight up, the walls are painted white and I seem to be wearing white hospital robes, it was then I realize that I am in a hospital when I see that my right hand is inserted with an IV. I suddenly remember what happened, I was hit by a car and before I knew it I collapsed.

_I wonder who brought me here, _I ask myself. I thought of walking out but I wonder where my clothes are, I was about to stand and look for my clothes when suddenly the door opened and there came in an unfamiliar redhead. He is talking to someone on the phone and when he saw me sitting up, he hung up on his call and then rush towards me and hugged me.

"Tetsuya" he said that name excitedly and then he pulls away from me immediately, who the hell is Tetsuya. I just stare strangely at the tall redhead. "This is a miracle. Do you know how long we have been looking for you?" he said to me.

_Looking for me?_ Do they know me; however he's speaking to me so familiarly, like we're close friends. "Wait who-" I tried to ask him who he was however he cuts me off.

"I'm sure Akashi will be thrilled when he sees you. He had never stopped looking for you, you know"

"Wai-"

"Don't worry he's coming here. I have informed him that I found you, where have you been all this time" the redhead continues to talk and I don't even know what the hell he is talking about, it suddenly get into my nerves.

"Wait!" I yelled, he's never letting me finished my sentences and I am feeling a bit annoyed, that's why I just yelled out suddenly, the tall redhead stare at me with surprise.

"What s it Tetsu?" he asked me.

"You suddenly start speaking as if you know me" I said, the tall redhead suddenly looks at me as if I am insane.

"What are you talking about? We have known each other for years now" he said.

"Ha? I don-" all of a sudden the door barged open and then another redhead came in, who seemed to froze at the moment that he saw me.

"Tetsuya", _that name again, _I thought. Who the hell is Tetsuya? And why are they calling me that name? This is really freaking me out. Like the tall redhead the shorter redhead suddenly rushed and held me tightly, he was holding me like he's planning to never let me go again. "_My _Tetsuya" I suddenly cringed when I heard that. I have never known these people nor have seen them for the rest of my life, and strangely enough, it is weird that this person seems to hold on to me with his dear life. And calling me names.

"I finally found you" he said. I couldn't take this anymore, weird things suddenly happening to me. Without saying anything I pushed the redhead as strong as I could, I know I'm weak that's why I extracted enough strength to push the redhead that seems to be stronger than me.

However as I pushed him away, I could see the shock in his face "Te-tsu-"

"Look I don't know if this is your idea of a joke but I'm not appreciating it" I yelled.

"What are you saying?"

"Look I don't know how you and I don't know who the hell this Tetsuya is"

"Oi Tetsu, we are not kidding around and what the hell's wrong with you. You're acting as if you don't know us, you hit your head or something" the taller redhead said, however after he said that I saw the shorter redhead froze. It was as if he is thinking of something incomprehensible. I don't know what to say but as I look at him I could see the horror and grief in his eyes, it was as if he had lost all the hope in the world. I want to ask what's it's all about however it's none of my business that's why I just pretended that I didn't notice it.

"How would I know you anyway, this is the first time I saw all of you" I said.

"Huh?"

"Who are you anyway?" I ask.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

I watched as the sun is starting to set into the horizon. At this time, Tetsuya and I would stare at the sunset in the rooftop of his house as he sketched on his sketchbook. He would sketch anything that he will see and I would just stare at him as he is engrossed with his work. I love the way his expression changes as he draws, and in that moment he always manage to capture my heart, there was never a day that I never loved him.

Whenever he draws his blue eyes were concentrated with his work, he would look at his attention back to his subject and then he would look down on his sketch and correct any mistake that he had done. And when he is done, he would smile and he would lift his sketchbook and stare at it for awhile. When he thinks that its already done it was then he would face me and then hand me his work and asked _"So how is it? Does it show any love or what?"_ And then I would reply _"It's really beautiful Tetsuya"_ he would smile at me and I would just stare at him. He would yell at me that I should stop staring and I saw his pale cheeks tinted with a pink hue as he looks away, it's not as if I want to tease him however I couldn't help it. I just love him too much, and just by knowing that he's there by my side, I have never been happier.

And I think I could never love anyone else in the world. Even if he's gone from me I would love him with all my might.

"He's gone" Kagami said as we came back into the room that Tetsuya is supposed to be confined with. We left him since we had to go to the doctor; Tetsuya said that he wanted to be alone that's why Kagami just come with me. However the both of us know that he's going to go, that's why we intentionally left his clothes so that he won't have to go in hospital robes.

"What f he's not Tetsuya"

"No. It is him" I said as a matter of fact. There's no mistaking it, it is Tetsuya, I have been together with him and I knew every part of him that's why I know that it is really him.

Kagami sighed, I knew that he also knew that it really was Tetsuya and I know that as absurd as it sounds he might have wanted to cheer me up. "Of course I knew that" he said.

"It's clear that he has amnesia" I said.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know" Kagami looked at me strangely and I know why. And even to myself I wonder why. I had a solution to every problem that are presented to me however at this time it seems that I don't even have an idea as to what I do. I know that there are a lots of solution to his problem however, I suddenly felt tired to think about it. It was as if I had been running into a goose chase and when I was able to get it and it slipped right into my hands. It almost feels like I don't want to think about anything.

"This isn't really like you Akashi" I heard Kagami say. I don't want to be lectured and he's the last one I want to hear it from.

"You think I don't know?" I said feeling annoyed.

"I'm not saying that…however I know that it must have been hard"

I just stood there and stare at the bed that Tetsuya was suppose to be in. I always think that if I'm going to find him, I'm never going to let go again however it ended bad and I have failed. Yes, I have found Tetsuya, however one thing for sure, he's not coming back to me. And the end result: I failed.

Seijuurou Akashi failed. And it almost seemed synonymous to the word lost. _I lost. _Seijuurou Akashi lost.

Kagami seemed to have sensed that I want to be left alone since he told me that he had to go. I just nod without saying anything.

There is a really first for everything. It's the first time I had never seen Tetsuya looked at me like that, he seemed sacred and there's hostility in his eyes and I know that to him we are nothing more but a mere stranger, someone who suddenly approach him and called him strange names. He has no recollection as to who we are.

I don't know why but in that moment I thought that its better that he died. At least when he's gone he's still able to remember me. That to him the memories that we shared together are with him that even if he died he still holds the memories of us. Unlike now, true that he is alive yet the memories he had when we're together, all of those times that we shared together. He doesn't remember any of that.

He's like another person who shares the same face and name as _my_ Tetsuya. And I know for a fact that that Tetsuya doesn't share the same feelings as _ my _ Tetsuya.

What's more painful is that he's there yet at the same time he is NOT there.

I decided to leave the hospital and go to _that_ place. It took a fifteen minute ride to get to that place. As I arrived I immediately went to the rooftop of that building.

The sunset has a beautiful view in this place, as I watched my watch I realize that it was this time when I have first met him.

_[xxx years ago]_

The sun is setting at that moment. I decided to take a break after doing all that painful paperwork since it's the end of the midterms. As I reach the rooftop I suddenly saw a bluehead student who is not from this school standing at the other side of the railings, all it take is one step and you will fall four storey's high to your death.

His teal head was basked in the color of the sunlight, it shone a beautiful color and it that moment I was mesmerized. I have never seen someone like that, it was the first time I had seen such a person as him, I was caught up with my own thought that it took me minutes to realize.

He is planning to die.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: **It turn out better than I expected though the grammar is not really my best point but I'll work harder for this fic. I think I'mma try to look for a Beta reader. But at the moment please bear with my grammars. Thank you very much.

BTW, the tune that Tetsuya heard is Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata…yeah I got the title from that, try to listen to that piece it's beautiful.

I hope someone reads this…Good luck for me…

**Shiori**

**I'm half lazy half human-being.**


	2. Coincidence

**A/n: **so here's another chapter. I hope you will like it.

Happy new year!~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own kurobasu. All i own is the story.

**Proofread by AokazuSei.**

**Chapter One**

**Coincidence**

Tetsuya had never really hoped for a happy ending for himself. He knew that no matter how much he wanted it, and no matter how hard he begged for it, the one he wanted would never fall in his grasp. Besides who would notice a pale small expressionless guy like him, who was almost close to being called invisible; after all, not many people noticed him at all.

Seijuurou Akashi: The subject of his love, lust and whatever comes in between. Ever since their opening ceremony in middle school, Tetsuya liked him the moment he saw Akashi gave his speech from earning the highest score. Crimson hair, heterochromatic eyes, a silky voice that could take anyone's breath away just by the mere sound, Tetsuya had never seen anyone as beautiful as him. He wasn't as tall as the others, yet the amount of confidence in the way he carries himself could make people cower at the hint of his presence. Perfection, just like a beautiful landscape, Tetsuya could find no other words to describe him.

From a mere crush, it eventually turned into love. In middle school, Tetsuya joined the basketball club just to Akashi, but that plan had backfired. Akashi was immediately promoted to first string, and although Tetsuya was a fan of basketball, his skills were below average. To make it simple, he was far from reaching the same string as Akashi. Even though he wasn't able to move up a string and was benched most of the time, just being there and seeing Akashi was good enough for him.

Just seeing him was good enough for him. That's what he thought at first but how wrong he was.

Every time he sees him, his affections continue to grow. At home, he would grab his sketchbook, and then start sketching Akashi. He was so obsessed with him that he could remember every detail, allowing the sketches of him to be drawn perfectly. _Akashi-kun is perfect, so he deserves to be drawn perfectly,_ Tetsuya thought whenever he drew him. He had already finished eleven sketchbooks containing nothing but Akashi, but he treasured them all.

For the past three years, all he could do was watch him from afar, admiring him and supporting him from a distance. He was like a star, so bright and beautiful, but was too far for Tetsuya to reach. He knew that Akashi would never look at him. A star may fall but never towards him.

However, that didn't stop him once. For three years, he continued to like Akashi, and even though they're in high school, Tetsuya continues to like him.

Tetsuya sighed as he saw the redhead going towards the basketball gym. He decided that he won't join the basketball club since his body can't take the amount of training; it was rumored that high school basketball club practice was harsher than middle school. Tetsuya already had a weak body to start with, and he already knew that his body couldn't handle the amount of training even if he wanted to.

He sighed again. He just missed the chance to see Akashi just now. Tetsuya opened his bag and grabbed his sketchbook and pencil and started sketching on the blank page. Going towards the gym was one way he was able to see the redhead. Sometimes, he would be in the cafeteria, and other times he would see him in the hallway or the library. Not only was he athletic, Akashi is also good at academics. In fact, he was almost perfect in everything.

When he finished his sketch, he touched the paper as if he was touching him. He wondered what it would feel like to be able to touch Akashi. He was certain that he would be warm and soft, unlike his paper, which was rough, cold, lifeless, dull, and monochrome.

"Kuroko," Tetsuya jolted upwards when he felt someone pat his shoulders suddenly. He turned around: it was Kagami.

"What's the matter?"

"You surprised me, Kagami-kun." 

"Ah, my bad," Kagami apologized, noticing that Tetsuya had taken out his notebook. He wondered what he was doing with it.

"What are you doing, Kuroko?" He asked as he gestured at the notebook. Tetsuya blushed suddenly and shoved the notebook in his bag.

"Nothing, let's go. What took you so long?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. I was filing an application for the basketball club."

"I thought you didn't want to join."

"Well I changed my mind. I found someone to compete with."

"How do you know that you'll be on the team?"

"Ah, you're right. Geez, I shouldn't have enrolled in this school."

"Then why don't you transfer?"

"That's too much of a hassle. Anyway, I couldn't believe that the captain's a first year. That's unheard of!"

Tetsuya's heart skipped a beat. He knew exactly who Kagami was referring to. "A-Akashi-kun's a prodigy."

"That's what they told me too. I kind of want to challenge him to see if that's true."

"You'll lose," Tetsuya replied immediately.

"Don't say that."

"A-Akashi-kun wouldn't lose to anyone."

Suddenly, Kagami sensed something and smirked as he put his arm around Tetsuya. "You like him, am I right?"

Tetsuya jerked his hand away.

"I'm not," He said it with a red face. Kagami laughed.

"You're saying that with a blushing face. Really, Kuroko?"

"I'm going home alone."

"Oi Kuroko, don't be mad," Kagami called, but Tetsuya walked away fast.

"Ah look! It's Akashi!" Kagami said.

Tetsuya stopped and turned to see where Kagami was pointing. No one was there. He looked at Kagami. who was laughing, and rolled his eyes. "Seriously? You like that guy?"

"…." Tetsuya didn't say anything. Kagami ran towards him and said, "Oh come on. Don't be mad."

"I'm going home alone, Kagami-kun," Tetsuya said, ignoring Kagami.

He must have really hit a sore spot, Kagami thought. He had never seen Tetsuya act like this. "Have you confessed to him before?"

Ah, he must be stupid. Now Tetsuya will ignore him, he thought. However, Tetsuya stopped and faced Kagami. "Are you not bothered that I like a guy?"

"Ah that… well I'm a bit shocked, but no. It's kind of common in America."

"Ah, okay," Tetsuya turned around and continued to walk.

"Ah, if you don't mind Kuroko, how long have you liked him?" Kagami asked.

"Three years," Tetsuya answered silently.

"Three years?! Have you even confessed once?" 

"No. It's weird if a guy suddenly confesses to you."

"You're right, but three years?"

"It's one sided anyway. There's no way Akashi-kun would like me back."

"What if he does?"

"That's impossible. I am content with just seeing him.

"What if he's going to be swept away by someone else?"

Tetsuya suddenly paused. If that happens, then he wouldn't know what he would do. "T-that…"

"You didn't think about that, did you?"

"H-he will reject me."

"Ah, there's that too. But they say, once you confess, there's a chance that the one you confessed to will like you back," Kagami said, trying to cheer Tetsuya up.

"That's not going to happen."

"Well you wouldn't know unless you try, right?"

"I'll think about it.:

"But aren't you getting tired? Three years is a long time."

"Yes. Yes it is."

**~.~.~.~.~**

Tetsuya locked the door as he went inside his house, placing his bag on the floor as he entered his studio. In the center was a large blank canvas, waiting to be filled with color. Ever since he was a kid, he found art to be very enjoyable. When his parents were alive, they would have praised him with everything he made. However, when he was five, his father had died in an airplane accident, and when he was ten, his mother died from stomach cancer. And ever since then, he couldn't seem to find art as interesting as before. But the moment he saw Akashi, he was suddenly inspired. That even made him love him even more.

As he stared at the blank canvas, he wondered what he would paint. Not a moment later, an image flashed in his mind, but he couldn't seem to paint it. Tetsuya sighed as he turned away from the canvas. He couldn't do it yet. He wanted to paint Akashi, but he couldn't do it. He walked towards the shelf in his room and grabbed one of his sketchbooks. He remembered what Kagami had said earlier: _What if he's going to be swept away by someone else?_

Suddenly, Tetsuya felt a large lump in his throat. '_Swept away by someone else?' _ He thought to himself. _No…_ If that happened, then he knew that he wouldn't be able to take it. He wasn't prepared for that at all. He opened the sketchbook and looked at the sketches he made a year ago; the one that seemed as if Akashi was looking at him.

"Confess, huh…." He said to himself. Tetsuya cleared his throat, and then he said, as he held the sketchbook in front of him. "Akashi-kun…"

However, he didn't even know what to say next. Akashi doesn't know him; he doesn't even bat an eye at his presence. He cleared his throat again and said, "Hi Akashi-kun. I'm Tetsuya Kuroko. I'm here to confess to you."

_Wait, that sounded so casual,_ he thought. He mumbled to himself. "How will you confess anyway?"

Tetsuya stared at the picture and then held it to his chest. "Why does he have to be so far away?"

_I like him so much… I don't want him to be someone else's._

"There must be some other way to confess."

Tetsuya put the sketchbook away and headed to his room, located on the second floor, and opened his computer. He started to type on the keyboard, looking for ways on how to confess.

As he searched, series of answers flashed before his eyes. He read, "Confess directly…"

He couldn't do that. "E-mail?"

_I don't know his e-mail, _he thought.

"Love letter…" Tetsuya stopped in his tracks as he read that aloud. Why didn't he think about that? He grabbed his drawer handle and grabbed some pens and stationary paper.

_Dear Akashi-kun_, he started writing, but he paused. What will he write anyway? _How about an introduction?_

Tetsuya started to scribble down his thoughts, and after a few moments, he read the letter. His heart suddenly felt giddy as he thought about what he was going to do with it. He wondered how Akashi would react if a guy suddenly confessed to him.

He guessed that he'll know tomorrow.

**~.~.~.~.~**

Tetsuya was hyperventilating by the time he reached the school grounds. Today was the day when his unrequited love may end. Yeah, he was certain that Akashi would reject him. There was no question about it. As he put his shoes in his locker, he heard someone say, "Good morning, Akashi."

Tetsuya's heart palpitated as he heard the redhead reply with his silky voice, "Good morning to you too, Shintarou."

Akashi's locker was located on the other side of his row of lockers, which meant that he couldn't see them, but he could hear him. Listening to him talk to Midorima, the vice-captain when they were in middle school, Tetsuya's heart was beating so fast. The letter was in his breast pocket, and he could feel the sheet of paper on his chest, making him feel even worse.

"Morning Kuroko," Kagami said. However, Tetsuya didn't seem to notice him. Kagami patted Tetsuya on his shoulder and called him. Tetsuya jerked at the contact.

"K-Kagami-kun," He said as he faced him, his faced tinged with red.

"Oi are you sick? Your face is red."

"Ah, no I'm fine. Let's go," Tetsuya said. However, when they walked into the hallway, Akashi walked out at the same time, causing them to bump into each other.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Tetsuya apologize as he bowed down, not noticing that he had bumped into him. That's why the moment he looked up, he was speechless.

"No, it's alright," The redhead said to him. Tetsuya just stood there, frozen. His mind was going haywire, but his face remained expressionless. Seijuurou Akashi had just talked to him! They had freaking bumped into each other! His mind screamed.

"Hey Kuroko, are you alright?" Kagami asked.

"Ah, good morning Kagami," Midorima greeted.

"Ah, Kagami, we have accepted your application. You're on the team now," Akashi said.

"Thanks," Kagami said. "We'll be going now. Classes are about to begin."

"See you then, and also to your friend," Akashi smiled as he looked at Tetsuya. Tetsuya felt like he was going to die just by that smile.

"His name is Tetsuya Kuroko," Kagami said.

"Nice to meet you then Kuroko," He said. "We'll see you later."

The two of them left.

Kagami and Tetsuya just watched the two of them walk away. After they were gone, Kagami nudged Kuroko. "Oi, are you okay?"

"He-he talked to me…" Tetsuya murmured. "H-he said my name Kagami-kun."

"I heard that."

Kagami sighted, and then patted Tetsuya on his head. "Are you happy now?"

Tetsuya looked up at Kagami and then smiled, "Yes I am."

"Well good. How about we go now? We'll be late."

"Ah you're right, but thanks Kagami-kun."

"Hmph, don't be so serious idiot," He said as they walked together.

"I-I'm going to confess to him…"

"Oh, so you're really thinking about it?"

"Yes I am."

"So when?"

"After school maybe."

"I see, well good luck then."

"Thanks."

**~.~.~.~.~**

Classes had ended and there were almost no students in school aside from those in the basketball club. They were practicing today since they were going to have a practice match tomorrow. Tetsuya decided that he would just put the letter in Akashi's locker and leave it. He had no guts to confess up in person. That's why he'll just choose the cowardly way out. He was a little behind schedule since the teacher had ask him to run some errands.

By the time he had finished, it was almost time for the basketball club to go home. He rushed towards the locker and tried to place it in Akashi's before anyone could see him.

Before he put the letter inside, he didn't know why, but he couldn't seem to move his hand. He realizes that they were shaking. _How hard can it be? I can just put the letter and go. _ But why can't he move? His hands almost reached for the hand when he heard footsteps coming his way. Out of instinct, he hid on the other side of the locker.

"So Akashi, are you going to go out with her?" Tetsuya froze when he suddenly heard that.

"Probably," The redhead answers. Tetsuya felt limp when he heard that.

"So do you like her?"

"She's cute, so I don't mind," Akashi replied.

"That's your only reason?"

"Well I'm sorry for not being lovey-dovey like you are with that Shutoko guy."

"His name is Takao."

"Oh well. I don't need things like relationships. I'm going to inherit the family soon, and that's the only thing on my mind now."

"But you're going to go out with that girl?"

"Well she comes from an influential and prominent family. If we end up together in the end, then it would be an advantage for me."

Tetsuya flinched when he heard that. He already knew that Akashi was an heir and his family would set an arrange marriage in order for the family to have a successor. A guy could never give him that, and on top of it all, Akashi would reject him. He must have been insane enough to even try.

Tetsuya crumpled the letter that was in his hands. Damn, it hurt more than he thought it would be. He heard the two of them talk, and when the he heard the locker shut, he knew that they were leaving.

No one needed him anyway. Tetsuya didn't know what to do, and so, that's why he just decided to go to the rooftop.

**~.~.~.~.~**

"Well then, see you tomorrow, Shintarou," Akashi said.

"Yeah, see you," Midorima returned, and the two of them parted ways. Akashi, who was about to call his driver, realized that his phone was not in his pocket. He suddenly remembered that he had taken it out when he was on the rooftop when that girl confessed to him. He must have left it there, he thought. He walked back to the school and went up towards the rooftop.

When he opened the door, he suddenly stopped. The sun was already setting, illuminating the sky with a very beautiful light, and amidst that setting, was a teal headed boy, who was standing at the edge of the building. He looked kind of familiar, and he wondered if he had seen him somewhere before. However, he felt a lump in his throat. It looked beautiful, but at the same time dangerous. Dangerous because it looked like the teal headed boy was planning to die.

When the bluenet was about to take a step, Akashi yelled, "STOP!"

Tetsuya turned around and saw his beloved redhead. "Akashi-kun…"

_He's the guy that was with Kagami earlier,_ Akashi remembered. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Tetsuya seemed to realize what Akashi was talking about. "Ah, no nothing."

"Do you plan to die?"

"Ah, no, I..." Tetsuya was flustered. Out of all of the people to have caught him, it had to be Akashi.

"Don't worry, I won't stop you."

"Huh?"

"Well it's your business and all. I just came here to find my phone."

"Your phone?"

"Yes. However, I forgot where I placed it. Since you're here and all, do you have a phone? I want to use it to call it. Maybe it might ring."

"Ah, sure," Tetsuya grabbed for his phone and handed it to Akashi.

Akashi went towards him and then took it. He dialed his number, and after a second, they heard a ring. It was coming from under the bench. Akashi cancelled the call and walked to where his phone is. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem," After Akashi had picked up his phone, he went to Tetsuya to give him back his phone. Then all of a sudden, he grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him. Tetsuya fell into Akashi's chest. He blushed at the sudden contact. He could hear Akashi's heart beating.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Tetsuya apologized.

"Now that you have no way to jump, tell me why you're trying to kill yourself."

Tetsuya just stared at the redhead's heterochromatic eyes as he heard him ask that question. He didn't even know that he was going to jump himself, and besides, he couldn't just tell him that it was because of him. "Ah, no Akashi-kun. I wasn't planning to jump."

"Liar," Akashi said. However, he still didn't let go of his arm.

"I'm not planning to die. I swear."

"So you're just looking at the scene from above. Like I would believe that."

"No, I'm …" But before Tetsuya could answer, Akashi dragged him down stairs until they reached the first floor. As they were walking towards the bottom floor, Tetsuya's heart couldn't stop from jumping. He was panicking inside. Akashi was holding his freaking arm. At the bottom, Akashi turned to face him.

"Don't you dare do that again," Akashi yelled at him.

"Like I said, I wasn't-"

"Say it," Akashi commanded.

Tetsuya's blue eyes stared into heterochromatic eyes, and then he said, "I'm not going to do that again."

"Good. Then to make sure you won't do it, I'm going to send you home."

"Ah, no I can go home by myself."

"I won't take no as an answer," Akashi said firmly, and then he walked out, still holding Tetsuya.

"I'll be fine Akashi-kun."

"Just follow me."

Tetsuya followed behind Akashi. He watched him as he took his phone out and called someone. They stopped the moment they reached outside. "Are we waiting for someone?"

"Yes. I'll drive you to your house."

"Ah no, you don't have to worry abou-" Tetsuya was about to oppose when Akashi glared at him. They continued to be silent until the driver came. Akashi opened the back door of the car and shoved Tetsuya in.

"So where is your house?" Akashi asked, and Tetsuya gave them the location.

The two of them sat in silence; Tetsuya was panicking, no, more like rejoicing. Not only was he able to land into Akashi's chest, Akashi grabbed his arm as well. It hurt, but he didn't mind. Akashi was also sending him home. He must have been really lucky today.

"If you're going to kill yourself again, I won't forgive you."

"Like I said, I wasn't attempting to commit suicide."

"Then what were you doing up there?"

Tetsuya paused. Well the reason why he did that was, well for one, he had been depressed ever since he heard that Akashi was going out with someone. That was why he rushed to the rooftop in the first place. Yes he did think about trying to commit suicide, but he was a coward, so instead of jumping, he just stood there, and that's when Akashi came in.

"So what is it?" Akashi asked.

"Look I…. it's none of your business."

"Whatever suicidal boy."

"I'm not suicidal."

"Whatever."

"We're here, young master."

"Thanks for the ride, Akashi-kun," Tetsuya said before walking out of the car.

Akashi opened the window and called after him. "Oi, suicidal boy."

Tetsuya turned around and faced Akashi, "What is it Akashi-kun?"

"Don't try to kill yourself again," And with that, Akashi closed the window, and the car left.

Tetsuya smiled to himself. Though, he might not have been able to confess, at least he managed to be with him.

Meanwhile, Akashi, on the other hand, couldn't seem to take the blue haired boy out of his mind. He still wonders why he did that. _Oh well, it's none of my business,_ he thought.

**~.~.~.~.~**

Akashi arrived at his house. When he entered, he was surprised to see that both of his parents were home. He greeted them. "I'm home."

"Welcome home, Sei-kun," His mother replied. His father just nodded.

"Why are you both here?" He asked.

Both of his parents glanced at each other, but then his mother said, "Is it so bad to go back to our own home?"

"No it's not like that. I thought you were heading to Europe," Akashi said.

"Ah, it's cancelled since your father and I remembered something. That's why we're back here."

Akashi had a really bad feeling about this. "And what is it?"

"Ah, why don't you tell him?" His mother said to his father.

"Why don't you just say it to him?" His father argued.

"You do it," His mother said in a commanding voice. His father didn't even have a choice.

It would be bad if his father disobeyed his mother, which is why the male Akashi faced him and said, "We have decided who you're going to marry, Seijuurou."

Akashi just stared at his father. He knew that this day would come; he wasn't surprised at the least, yet he still couldn't believe that his parents were really going through with it.

"So who is she?"

"No Sei-kun, it's not a girl."

Akashi stopped when he heard that. "Huh?"

"It's a boy."

**To be continued…**

**A/n: Thanks for reading...**

**Shiori**

**I need more akakuro this year**


	3. Unfateful Meeting

**A/n:** I apologized for the delayed published...I have been sick for a while and I can't write the chaptr. So here is the new one I hope you will like it.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KNB**

**REVISED BY AOKAZUSEI**

**Chapter Two**

**Unfateful meeting**

Tetsuya sighed for the hundredth time as he stared at his newly sketched image of Akashi. In the sketch, Akashi outstretched his hands towards him, just like how they were on the rooftop. He traced the lines with his fingertips as if he was touching Akashi's face.

_His skin was a lot softer than it looked,_ Tetsuya thought. Remembering the incident a few days ago, Tetsuya buried his face into his pillow embarrassment. His heart was beating so fast when he came to realized that he had leaned on Akashi's chest, which was warm and not as hard as he expected it to be. He wished he could stay in Akashi's arms forever, but he knew that it's impossible. That was a dream that could never come true.

Akashi is straight and would never look at him that way. Well, it's not like he's gay himself, but he only harbors these feelings towards Akashi. If it's not him, he thinks that it would be better for him to be alone. However, Akashi just labeled him as a suicidal boy. After all, they say that first impressions last a lifetime, and that meeting up on the rooftop was not even close to a good impression.

He looks at his sketch again and thought: w_hy he is so perfect? I could stare at him forever._

All of a sudden, his sky-blue phone rang. He's quite shocked to see who is calling him. It was Akashi's father. He pressed the answer button and put the phone near his ear. "Hello, Akashi-san" he answered politely.

"Hello, Tetsuya-kun" the old man answered. Tetsuya knew Akashi's parents after his father's death. When he was ten years old, the man was introduced to him as his parents' closest friend. After his mother's death, the Akashi's were the ones who took care of him. They raised him so that no one could take advantage of him, given the fact that he was the only heir for the Kuroko fortune. They made sure that nothing could harm him, and they treated him as if he was they're own.

"How have you been?" the old man asked.

"I'm alright Akashi-san" Tetsuya answered politely; however, he knew that the older Akashi wouldn't call unless it's something important. "I'm sure you didn't call me to ask me if I'm alright?" he asked.

"You know me well Tetsuya-kun."

"So what is it Akashi-san?"

"There's something important I wanted to discus to you. Can we meet tonight?"

"I don't mind, but—what is it about?" Tetsuya asked. He had a feeling what it might be about, but he wanted to make sure.

"You'll know. I'll just send someone to fetch you. I'll meet you at 9."

"Umm Akashi-san…"

"What is it Tetsuya-kun?"

"I-it's not about _that_. Is it?" Tetsuya asked feeling uncomfortable.

He seemed to have heard the old man sighed and he heard him reply "I'll tell you when we meet. I'll see you later then."

"Yes, see you," And with that the older Akashi hung up.

Tetsuya's heart couldn't stop from racing as he realized that the day that he had dreaded is coming. Tetsuya grabbed the sketch again. _Perfection_. That's what comes into his mind again. However, this person will hate him if he knows what's going to happen. And in that moment, he knew that his love for the red head will forever remain unrequited.

"Akashi-kun will hate me," Tetsuya mumbled.

_The time of unrequited love is the happiest. _A phrase Tetsuya suddenly remembered. He frowned at the sudden memory; whoever said that must be insane. Unrequited love is the most painful of all. He can stare at him all he wants, but that person will never like him back.

**~.~.~.~.~**

Akashi collapsed on his bed the moment he entered his room. His parents had been dictators all his life, but he had never dared to oppose them. However, this time he didn't like it. Not at all. It was okay if they arranged him to marry a girl; he had accepted the fact that he might be in an arranged marriage someday. However, they decided it to be a boy. A freaking boy. He was not a homosexual, he said to himself. He was not going to marry a guy.

But his father had told him that if he even dared to say no, he'll be kicked to the curb, stripped of his name, and his father will make sure that he'll regret his decision. Akashi didn't want that to happen, he had tried his best to be the perfect heir for his father, and he won't let this little complication destroy it.

"Sei-kun! Open this door. Now!" his mother commanded but, he didn't open it. After all, he was still mad. "Open this door now or else I'll destroy it! Sei-kun!" his mother yelled. Akashi didn't have a choice; he knows that she'll actually do it. His mother never bluffs, that's why without having a choice-again-he opened the door.

His mother red eyes stared at him when he opened the door. He knew that she didn't like how he was acting right now. He silently went back inside as his mother followed suit. "Are you still mad?" she asked. _Of course I am, _that's what he wanted to say but he bites his words back.

"You didn't even give me a choice," he just said.

"Your father and I knew that you won't agree with it. But we don't have a choice either" he heard his mother said. Akashi looked at her and asked, "Why not?"

This part was certainly new to his ears. It made him wonder. No one could make an Akashi bend. Moreover they are the ones who order others around, not the ones to be ordered. That's why when he heard it, he was surprised.

His mother sat on his bed and asked "Have you heard of the Kuroko family?"

Akashi's ears perked up when he heard that name; he remembered a certain bluehead when he heard that name. But, he knew his mother was asking about a different Kuroko. Or was she? The world is round after all, and fate works in its strangest ways. But that blue head, who filled his mind before his parents gave him such news, couldn't have possibly be the one who he was going to marry. But if he was...Akashi wouldn't know what to do.

"It's one of our rival companies, am I right?" he answered his mother's question.

"Yes."

"And what about them?" he asked.

"To tell you the truth…it was never our rival company. Your father is the one that has been managing that company," Akashi was shocked when he heard that. As far as he knew, that company was the only one who could rival theirs and hearing that his father had been handling it, was a shock to him.

"So you're saying that Kuroko Group of Companies is ours?" If that were to happen, Akashi thought, the Akashi Empire would be unstoppable.

Hus mother paused for a while and said, "Yes that may be possible, but it will only happen if you agree with that arranged marriage," his mother said.

"Just who exactly am I going to marry?" he asked again.

His mother grabbed something from her pocket. It seemed like a picture, and handed it to Akashi, "The only living Kuroko, Tetsuya Kuroko," his mother said, and when Akashi saw the picture, he paused. _Suicidal boy_, he thought. Akashi just stared at the image of the teal head boy. In the picture, he was very young, about 5 or 6 years old, with a big smile plastered on his face. Something about it pierced his heart; he didn't wear that expression when they met. The one he met was cold and emotionless; it made him think that it may be someone who shared the same face and name as him. It's funny how things suddenly turned out between them. However, "You say that he's the only living Kuroko?" Akashi asked.

"Yes he is."

"Why?"

"He-"suddenly his mother was cut off by a ringing of a phone; Akashi was annoyed that he was ignored. His mother took her phone out, and then she faced him. "Well then Sei-kun, you have nothing to do but to accept this marriage. I hope you won't be stupid to think otherwise: you'll know the consequences. I'll see you then," and with that his mother left his room as she answered her phone.

When the door was closed, he immediately flopped onto his bed. His life was ruined, he thought. He felt is phone vibrated and saw a text message. When he opened it, it was from the girl he agreed to go out with. _Damn, he'll have to turn her down._ For sure, that girl will be a pain, but he feared his parents even more. Besides, he doesn't have feelings for that girl, so it would be easy to dump her.

Akashi replied to the girl saying that he's breaking up with her. After a few minutes the girl called him. He frowned as he realized that this was really annoying. He just ignored the call and stared at the picture. Now that he was able to have close look up at the bluenette, he realized that he was actually cute. However, because of him, he's shackled into a marriage that he didn't want, and that made him dislike him. No, it wasn't that he dislikes him, he hates him.

He didn't know why, but for some strange reason, he feels so affected by this guy.

**~.~.~.~.~**

Tetsuya sipped his vanilla milkshake as he waited for Akashi-san. He's currently at a restaurant where the Akashi couple has always taken him whenever they wanted to discuss something. The couple is really kind to him, and he liked them a lot. He thought of them as his second parents, and they also treated him as if he was their son. However, it had been years since he last saw them personally. They kept in touch with him through mail and phone calls , but for the past three years, he didn't see them.

After ten minutes of waiting, he saw the older Akashi coming his way. Tetsuya stood up and bowed at the older Akashi when he arrived at his table.

"You don't need to bow down, Tetsuya-kun," the older man said. "Hmm, you sure have grown up well." Both of them sat back down.

"Yes," Tetsuya answered.

"So how have you been?"

"I'm fine Akashi-san," he answered politely.

"You shouldn't call me Akashi-san, anymore," the older man said. Tetsuya looked at him with wonder.

"But-" he was about to say something, but he was cut off.

"We're going to be a family soon," and with that statement Tetsuya thought, _I knew it_. He thought the old man was as sly as ever. He knew that by saying that, Tetsuya's questions were all answered. He was right after all. They were going to talk about the engagement.

"Does Akashi-kun know about this already?" he inquired.

"Yeah," when Tetsuya heard that he felt a strange lump.

"D-did he agree to it?"

"I don't see the reason why he won't agree."

Something about what the older man said made Tetsuya think that Akashi didn't like it, "He didn't take it well, did he?"

"Tetsuya-kun."

"What is it, Akashi-san?"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that? You should call me father," Tetsuya's heart raced. How could it not? He was going to call Akashi's old man as 'father'.

"A-ah n-no. T-that's too much for me."

The older Akashi smiled at the cuteness of the bluehead and wondered what Akashi might think about him. He just hoped that his son will like Tetsuya, "Take your time then. But, you know you'll have to call me that soon."

"H-hai" Tetsuya just nod. The older man smiled and said "Actually I came here to discuss you some other things too."

"Other things?"

"The two of you can't get married yet unless you are eighteen. That's why my wife and I planned something."

"What is it?"

"Seijuurou will start living with you?" Akashi-san said. Tetsuya froze when he heard that. He didn't hear it wrong, did he? Akashi will start living with him.

"Wa-wait Akashi-san, does Akashi-kun already know this?"

"Not yet, but we will tell him"

"Bu-but that-"

"Seijuurou isn't the type of person that will open up to you easily. Truth be told, he didn't take the arrangement so easily. That's why it's better for the two of you to be accustomed to each other," he heard Akashi-san talk.

"Everything's happening so fast," Tetsuya said.

"I know. But we also wanted the two of you to get close. We weren't able to have you two meet when the both of you were younger, since Seijuurou grew up with his grandfather in England. And, when you were in middle school, you told us that you didn't want him to know about the engagement yet since it was still too early for the two of you. We have respected your decision and did what you requested. But now, before everything is too late, we wanted the two of you to know more about each other so that when you get married, you won't feel awkward with each other."

"B-but will Akashi-kun agree?"

"He has no choice but to agree."

"But still, it's not normal for two boys to get married."

"Well normally it's not, but it's the benefit for both families."

"I'm sorry," Tetsuya suddenly apologized.

"You don't have to apologized Tetsuya-kun."

"But if only I could manage the company that my family left me, Akashi-kun would not be caught up with this."

"Tetsuya-kun."

"Don't worry Akashi-san, even if Akashi-kun will hate me…I—I won't give up on him."

"Tetsuya-kun," the older Akashi sympathized with Kuroko. He himself knew how hard his son can be; he just hoped that he wouldn't do anything bad to him. Tetsuya looked like a porcelain doll, so beautiful, so emotionless but at the same time, so fragile. He looked like he was going to break easily. But in truth, Tetsuya was stronger than he looks.

**~.~.~.~.~**

Tetsuya didn't manage to sleep well that night and when he woke up, he could feel like his eyes were burning. The thought that Akashi will start living him was still engrave into his mind. Just yesterday he felt like he's in a dream, a dream that he didn't want to wake up. And now, he was stressed to think that Akashi will start living with him. It was still seven o'clock, but he was already at school. He didn't even eat breakfast since he wanted to go to school early.

And he wanted to come early since he wanted to avoid seeing Akashi. When he reached the school, he noticed that there were not a lot of people. Tetsuya just hoped that Akashi wasn't here right now. Well for one, seeing him today would be totally awkward, and the last thing he need is a conversation with the redhead.

Tetsuya checked his surroundings for a certain redhead before he went towards his locker. He was a bit paranoid today for some strange reason. As he locked his locker and turned around, he froze as he saw a pair of heterochromatic eyes staring at him.

Tetsuya caught a lump in his throat as he saw those piercing eyes glare at him. "Nice to see you so early, _suicidal boy,_" Tetsuya heard Akashi's silky voice said, his heart starts to bet so fast. He didn't know what he should do.

"M-my name is-" he was about to say his name when suddenly Akashi cut him off.

"Tetsuya Kuroko, I know. How could I forget," the redhead said as he shortened the distance between the two of them. Tetsuya started to step back, but his back was pressed against the cold metal of the locker; Akashi's arms trapped him, cutting off his routes of escape. There was no one around them since the students aren't coming yet. However, at the moment, Tetsuya was about to burst. The distance between them was enough to make him weak. The close proximity enabled him to almost feel Akashi's body heat and smell his wonderful scent.

But their eye contact never broke; his teal-blue eyes meet those cat-like heterochromatic eyes. Just staring at it feels like he's going to drown. "A-Akashi-kun…y-you're—" but those eyes that were looking at him right now were different from yesterday. They were filled with such contempt that Tetsuya's chest ache.

"You're the person that I hate the most," when Tetsuya heard that straight from Akashi, his mind went blank. "You may become my fiancé, but I will not harbor any feeling for you. I'm going to marry you because of your money, and the advantage that you could give to our family. And don't ever think that I might consider a relationship with you," Akashi said firmly. "I am not a homo. And I won't fall for a guy like you. After I'm done with you…I'll throw you away." and with that the redhead left.

Tetsuya was unable to move. He felt dizzy, and everything around him didn't make any sense. _I won't fall for a guy like you, _he remembered Akashi said. Warm tears stars to fall from his blue eyes, straight down to his pale cheeks. He can't deny it, Akashi hates him, and he really hates him. The person that he loves hates him. All of a sudden, Tetsuya chest started to tighten. He fell on his knees at the sudden pain. He reach for his bag and grab the bottle of pill that was on the inside pocket. He immediately pop the two pills in his mouth and leaned his back against the locker and wait for it to take effect.

Tetsuya breathed in and out. He does the process repeatedly until he calmed down. He peered at his watch and noticed it's still early. When his chest felt better, he stood up and decided to walk away. He' was not going to class today. He wanted to be alone.

**~.~.~.~.~**

Akashi stared at the bluenette who was walking away from the school. Maybe what he said was too much, but most of it was the truth. Well he may have gone overboard by the 'I hate you' part. But, it's better than the two of them being close with each other. Things would be harder if they took that path. It's better this way. It's easier to end things like this.

However, something was bothering him. He couldn't remove the image of those big blue eyes turning into horror the moment he said that he hated him. He must have hurt him. But, there's no use backing out now. He had done it, and he won't take it back.

No matter what happens, he won't accept Tetsuya. Not now. Not ever.

**To be continued**

**A/N: thanks to katie-chan. I really put some of the ideas here..and to the readers who read and reviw. Thank you very much~~~**

Thanks again for reading...and don't forget to review...tell me what u think...and if u have suggestions tell me..i would highly appreciate it...

Love lots

**shiori**


End file.
